Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a notification method and, more particularly, to a cross-account notification method and an electronic device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a user operates a personal electronic device after the user logins an operating system via an account. For example, the user logins an account “A” in the electronic device, and an application program “a” is installed/executed in the operating system under the account “A”. However, the application program installed under different accounts cannot be executed cross-account. Thus, when the user logins an account “B” in the same electronic device, the user cannot execute the application program “a” installed in the account “A”, and the user also cannot get an event notification sent by the application program “a” installed at the account “A”. That is to say, the event notification of the application program cannot be transmitted cross-account, and thus the user cannot immediately response the event notification of the application program at another account, which is rather inconvenient.